


Moonlight

by melongay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Critical Role Femslash Week, Crying, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melongay/pseuds/melongay
Summary: CR Femslash Week Day 3: moonlight





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my mediocre poetry because this is what I do in my free time *throws up peace sign and I Walk Away*

I’m sure you’ve been told  
By family and suitors alike  
Just how beautiful you are  
But they haven’t seen you like I have  
On your balcony, trying to hide in the moonlight  
The freezing air of the city you say you hurt  
Digging daggers into your lungs  
I’m sure your eyes are red  
With tears and years of pain  
But all the moon shows me is how brilliantly blue and beautiful they are  
It’s not fair to you  
Nobody else sees your pain  
How ugly it is  
You don’t have to be beautiful all the time  
Because I’ll still love you the same  
And so will they  
-k.s.


End file.
